Anything For You
by angelsinstead
Summary: Although Marty loves Todd, they are having problems in their marriage. His twin brother Victor comforts her just when she needs it most. He makes her an offer she cannot refuse.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Marty met Todd in front of the fountain at Angel's Square. Both were on their lunch break. They had been married nearly eighteen months, but unfortunately it wasn't all sunshine and roses. Considering she was in her forties, Marty's biological clock was ticking. She wanted a baby desperately, but with Todd's intimacy issues, it hadn't happened. After several months of trying for a baby with no success, it had put a great strain on their relationship. Finally, Marty knew she must insist Todd see a counselor. As much as they loved one another, Todd had serious issues stemming from his traumatized past. He had never truly forgiven himself for having hurt her all those years ago, and as a result their love life was nearly nonexistant. When Todd did make love to her, he was always holding back as though he feared he may hurt her again. He seldom slept and never remained in the bed with Marty for long. His sleeping issues were taking a toll on him. He looked tired and worn. Marty feared that if something didn't happen to change the situation soon that their marriage could not last.

Todd was sipping coffee in front of the fountain when Marty arrived. "Hey," he said as he pulled her down on the ceramic bench right next to him.

"Hi," Marty responded. "How is your day going?"

"Not so good. I hate working with Victor. He's nothing but an ass," Todd cursed.

"I'm sorry, Todd. I know you despise him, but you just gotta make things work. The judge decided that everything you own you must share with him, considering your father's will wasn't specific and he left everything to his only male heir, unknowing that he actually had fathered twin sons."

"I know.. and I am trying to make the best of it, but damnit, I hate him," growled Todd.

"I don't want to talk about Victor. I want to talk about us."

"What about us?" Todd asked as he tensed.

"Todd, we have been trying for months to have a baby ... and for one reason or another, it just isn't happening," Marty stated quickly. "I think you know what I am talking about..."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"We HAVE TO talk about this," she insisted. "Todd, something is seriously wrong. I went to the doctor, and she said everything's fine with me. There's no reason I can't get pregnant. And you have three kids, so I know there's nothing wrong with you. There's something deeper going on... something psychological."

"Ohhh come on, Marty. I don't want to hear that shrink crap," growled Todd.

"I'm sorry, Todd... but you have to listen. I know you love me, you want to be with me, and you'd like to have a child with me... but you have issues. You can't deny it. I truly want a baby. I told you that from the very beginning when you asked me to marry you. Having another child means the world to me. Cole, my son, is locked up in prison. And I miscarried my baby with John. At my age, I need to hurry and get pregnant... and it just isn't happening. Would you consider... adopting a baby?"

Todd shook his head. "No. Marty, everything will be fine. You'll get pregnant soon. Let's not stress about this," Todd said as he tried to dismiss the subject.

"I can't get pregnant when you barely touch me!" Marty cried out, sounding almost hysterical. "I need you, Todd. Don't you get that?"

"Will you calm down?" Todd said in a hiss. "Everyone on the freakin street is going to hear you!"

"I don't give a damn. I want you to take the rest of the day off work and go home and MAKE LOVE TO ME!"

Todd stood up, throwing his coffee cup into a nearby garage can. "I can't. I have a busy day at the office and lots of stories I need to edit. I'll be home late again."

"You're always late," Marty bit out.

"Well, I own my own business and I have to-."

"Get some counseling, Todd!" Marty exclaimed. "I love you so much, but you really need some help. WE need some help! I can't go on like this anymore. I truly can't. I want the man I love back. Where is he?"

"Marty, I love you..." Todd spoke as he drew her into his arms. Gently he kissed the top of her head. "I swear to you, everything's going to be okay."

He held her a moment, then he was gone. Marty stood there with tears swimming in her dark-blue eyes. She felt like she was losing her husband, and she feared that their marriage was on the edge of destruction. She wanted to fight for him, but she just couldn't do it on her own. She needed Todd to stand up and fight as well. Alone, she was powerless. With sadness in her eyes, she left Angel's Square.

~*~o~*~

After a long day at her psychiatric practice, Marty had gone to Llanview City Park to get some fresh air. She had just sat down on a park bench when she saw someone slowly approach. To her surprise, it was Victor, Todd's twin. He was pushing a baby carriage containing his infant daughter he and Tea had named Elena Liliana Lord.

"Hey, Marty," he said as he sat down on the park bench next to her. He reached into the carriage to withdraw his dark-haired baby girl. The baby cooed and waved her arms as she looked at her daddy.

"Hi," Marty said softly. "How's the baby?"

"She's doing good... but I think she might be teething. She doesn't sleep that well at night," Victor responded.

"How about Tea and Dani?"

"Tea's great. And Dani's starting college in the fall," Victor replied.

Marty nodded because she didn't feel much like making small talk. Her earlier argument with Todd was still fresh on her mind. She loved him with all her heart, and she feared she may be losing him to his own doubts and insecurities.

"So... uhhhh... how are things going with you and Todd?" Victor questioned cautiously.

"Alright," Marty lied.

Victor sighed as he raised his daughter to his shoulder and gently patted her back. "I know there's something wrong. Marty, you can't lie to me. My brother's been insanely moody these past few weeks. I know there's something going on with the two of you," Victor stated.

"Why don't you just stay out of it, Victor? What I have with Todd is none of your business."

"Because I still care about you, believe it or not. I want you to be happy... and if he isn't making you happy, I guess I'll have to kill him..."

"Ohhh my God, you sound just like him!" Marty exclaimed as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, we do have identical DNA."

"Identical DNA- yes. You are both ruthless, jealous, possessive, and hot-tempered, that's for sure. But there are definite ways you are different."

"And what would that be?"

Marty just stared at Victor, refusing to answer the question. The pain in her heart was tearing her in half right now. She wanted a baby with Todd so very much, but moreover, she wanted him to give all of himself to her. It hurt her that no matter how desperately she tried to reach out to him, he always ending up pushing her away.

Marty's gaze settled on the beautiful baby in Victor's arms. His eyes lit up when he looked at his precious daughter. While he held the baby, Marty could see the part of him she had once fallen in love with; his charm and his tenderness. Seeing that precious little girl in Victor's arms, Marty longed for a baby of her own all that much more.

"What is it?" he asked as he saw her eyes fill up with tears.

"I want a baby so badly, but I fear I might not be a mother again..." Marty finally admitted.

"You and Todd are trying to have a kid?" Victor asked.

Marty nodded. "Yes... very unsuccessfully."

"What's the problem?" he questioned.

"Todd doesn't want me..." she said in a sad little whimper. Suddenly the pain overwhelmed her, and she broke down and cried. She didn't care that she was in the park and that strangers might see her tears; she was just so heartbroken.

Seeing the tears rush from her eyes, Victor took her into his embrace. He had tucked his daughter back into the carriage so he could give Marty his full attention. "How could he not want you?" he asked as he held her close. She cried on his shoulder as he caressed her hair. As he whispered words of comfort and tender endearments, she found what she had been seeking for months in the warmth of his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Todd arrived at Rae Cummings private psychiatric practice. Rae was a marriage counselor and a relationship expert. Todd hoped she would be able to help him with a few of his issues. His marriage was in trouble and he didn't want to lose Marty to his own doubts and insecurities.

"Todd!" Rae gasped with surprise when Todd walked into her office.

"Ohhh so you remember me, huh?" Todd asked as he stood there staring at her while she sat behind her desk.

"You're not someone I could easy forget," Rae said with a little sarcastic chuckle.

"Well, I need some counseling again according to my wife, but I will let you be the judge of that," Todd said with a heavy sigh.

"Why don't you sit down and get comfortable, Todd?" Rae suggested.

"Where's the nice, comfy couch?" he asked as he plopped himself down on an over-stuffed chair.

"I guess that chair will have to do," Rae responded as she prepared to jot down some notes regarding the session.

"So, Todd, what brings you here to see me?" she questioned.

"I seem to be having a problem."

"What sort of a problem?" she asked as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"Well... uhhhhhhhh... it's sort of a personal problem," Todd said as he fidgetted with the fringe on the armrest of the chair in which he was seated. "It's a little problem I'm ... uhhhh... having in the bedroom..."

"Really? Could you be more specific?"

"I can't make love to my wife. She scares the hell out of me... and I'm afraid I'll hurt her," Todd blurted out.

Rae quickly jotted down a few notes, much to Todd's annoyance. "So, you can't keep an erection with your wife?" she summarized.

"Listen," Todd groaned as he almost got up and walked out. "I just need you to help me, okay? Because I love Marty with all my heart and soul... and she wants a baby so damn much... but since we've been married I have only been able to make love to her a few times... and always it isn't very satisfying. I just don't want to hurt her again."

"I can help you, Todd," Rae promised. "But you've got to be willing to work for the end result. You'll have to work through all your issues and face all your demons. It isn't going to be easy."

"Just what do I have to do?" Todd questioned.

"We have to start with you being totally honest with me," Rae answered. "First of all, what scares you most of all when it comes to making love to Marty?"

~*~o~*~

Eventually Marty realized she had soaked Victor's shirt with her tears. She pulled back from his embrace with tears swimming in her dark-blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Victor. I shouldn't have..." she spoke as her voice suddenly trailed off.

"It's alright, Marty. You needed me, and I'll always be there for you if you let me," Victor responded.

"I know, but I opened up to you about personal issues concerning me and Todd when I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry for putting all of that on your shoulders."

"It seems to me you needed someone to confide in. You know, Marty, you could have had my baby four years ago," he told her quietly. "But you chose to take the morning-after pill so you would not conceive my child."

Stark pain and sadness flashed through her eyes at his words. As true as they were, it was an unwelcome reminder. With a heavy sigh, she began to apologize. "Now I sort of wish I hadn't taken those pills because I would have loved your baby," she admitted as she gazed into his eyes.

Knowing that her words were sincere, he tenderly brushed a stray curl back from her face. "I believe you," he responded.

"Now perhaps it's too late... and I really want to have a child."

"I'll help you have a baby, Marty. Todd will never know. After all, he and I are identical twins with identical DNA. He will never know that it isn't his baby. And you will have your dream come true."

"What exactly are you proposing?" she asked him in surprise. "Are you suggesting artificial insemination?" Immediately, her heart began filling up with hope. Hope for the future and for a precious baby. Just as he had said; her dream come true.

Victor laughed dryly and said, "No, I want the real thing. The child will be conceived naturally or I am not doing this."

"You are suggesting I sleep with you?" Marty demanded.

"You know you want me, Marty. And you also know you want a child," he said with a smirk. "Unlike my brother, I happen to love sex. I will give you all the pleasure you ever dreamed of and a baby, too. Hell, I bet after one night together, you'd definitely be pregnant."

Marty stared at him in shock. She wanted to slap him for his wickedness, but part of her wanted exactly what it was he was offering. "I can't do that, Victor. I love Todd. And I can't betray him," she said in a voice shaking with the turbulence of her emotions.

"I think I can make you change your mind," he stated. Before she could respond, he suddenly he tugged her closer and settled his lips on hers.

~*~o~*~

Todd hesitated as it wasn't easy to talk about his sexual intimacy issues. "I'm always afraid I'll lose control," he finally admitted. "...That I'll lose control and hurt her like I did that terrible night all those years ago."

"And since you've been married, have you ever lost control and hurt her in any way?" asked Rae.

"No, but I've been very careful. All the time I feel I have to be on guard so I'm not too rough; so I won't cause her any pain. It would kill me if I ever hurt her again."

"And when you are making love to her, does she seem satisfied?"

"No, something's missing..." Todd said with a heavy sigh. "The first time we were together; it was so fuckin hot... and we just don't have that magic anymore. I'd give anything to have it back."

"What are you willing to do to get it back?" questioned Rae.

"Anything," was Todd's answer.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

It took all of her inner strength for Marty to push Victor away. His lips had felt so heavenly against hers. She had wanted to disappear into the sweet passion of his kiss, but she couldn't. Todd had her heart, and she could not hurt him by betraying him.

After she had broke free from Victor's kiss, she slapped him across the face. "How dare you do that! I am married to your brother!" she cried out. "And you are with Tea! You have a beautiful baby girl with her. What do you think you are doing?"

"You loved that kiss, Marty. I could feel you responding to me before you suddenly remembered TODD..." Victor spoke. "Just give in to it. Surrender to what we both need and want."

"I'll give you everything you've ever dreamed of. I promise," he swore in a hot, sexy whisper.

"You make me sick!" she cried out. "Stay the hell away from me!"

With those words, she got up and walked away. Victor watched her leave, a small smirk on his face. He knew she would relent. He predicted he would have her in his arms before the end of the week.

~*~o~*~

Marty was in the kitchen preparing a salad. Once again, Todd was working late... or so he said. He was seldom home to eat his meals with her. She missed him so much that she ached deep inside for his arms around her. She was cutting up a tomato and adding it to the salad when the door came open, and Todd strode in. He moved in close behind her and kissed the side of her neck. She shivered at his sensuous touch.

"Todd?" she said softly. "I thought you had to work late tonight."

"I left early, cuz I missed you," he murmured, continuing to spread tiny kisses on her neck.

"I've missed you, too," she said as she dropped the knife down on the counter. She was suddenly ravenous, but not for food. She wanted Todd.

She turned around in his arms and looked searchingly into his eyes. Gently she traced the scar upon his cheek. "Are you feeling better, Todd?" she asked him softly. How she wanted his intimacy issues to disappear. She needed him to carry her to the bed and make sweet, passionate love to her.

Todd nodded as he stared down into the beautiful blue jewels of her eyes. "I think I can give you what you want this time. I really want to," he stated as he lowered his lips to hers.

They kissed and kissed, each hot kiss becoming more passionate than the last. Eventually he did lift her up and carry her to bed. He lay her down in the center of their bed and started removing her clothes. He tossed them all aside as he looked at her with dark desire.

"Please Todd..." she moaned as she reached out to him. It had been so long, and she truly needed him inside her. She was so incredibly wet as she longed to have him touch her and give her pleasure.

"Marty, we have to go slow. I don't want to hurt you," he murmured, looking at her as he was unbuttoning his shirt.

"You won't hurt me. I want you so much. I am going absolutely crazy with how much I want you..."

Todd could see it in her eyes, the desire and the burning need. He wanted to give her what she needed so badly, but as usual he froze. He backed up from the bed, his eyes becoming huge. "No, Todd. Please don't go," Marty called out to him.

"I can't do this, Marty. I can't hurt you again."

With those words, he turned and walked out. He went outside and stood there in the chilled evening air, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He had tried to take Rae's advice, but he had failed. Once again he had disappointed Marty. He wanted her so damn much... and he needed her with all his soul. She wanted a baby so badly and so did he, but he just couldn't give her one. He would do anything for Marty- Anything! Right now, however, he was nothing but a disappointment, and he hated himself for hurting her all over again.

Marty lay upon the bed, tears slowly dripping from her sad eyes. Her marriage with Todd was coming apart at the seams. As much as she loved him, she just couldn't go on this way any longer. Her longing for him was consuming her. He never even held her anymore. It was as if she made him cringe. She couldn't live this way. She needed his comfort and the strength of his love.

She hesitated only a second, then she reached for her cell phone. With shaking fingers, she placed the call. She was crying when he answered his phone.

"Marty?" Victor said incredulously as he heard her soft sobs on the phone.

"I need you, Victor," she said in a sad little whisper.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Everything's falling apart with me and Todd, and I just can't do it anymore," she stated. "I want...I want to take you up on your offer..."

He nearly dropped the phone. "What? When?" he asked her quietly.

"I'll call you soon, and I'll let you know."

"Alright. You won't regret it, Marty. I promise."

~*~o~*~

Marty knew her cycles very well. She had been trying to get pregnant for well over a year, but with no success due to Todd's many issues. She did an ovulation test one morning and stared at the result. It was just as she suspected. She was ovulating. Her heart did flip-flops in her chest as she reached for her phone and called Victor.

Once she had him on the phone, she told him she was ready to meet up with him. "Alright, Marty. I'll arrange everything. Just tell Todd you are going to a medical convention for the weekend," Victor told her.

"Okay," she answered quietly. "I'll call you later."

She ended the call and hurried downstairs to speak with Todd. "Hey, baby, what's up?" he asked as they met in the foyer and he searched her eyes.

"I'm going to a medical convention in Canada so I won't be home this weekend," she told him.

"That's alright. I am busy at the office so I wouldn't have been around much either."

*Figures,* she thought to herself.

"Well, uhhh... I'm going upstairs to pack."

"Alright, but don't I get a kiss first?" Todd asked her.

Very slowly she approached him and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked when she pulled back from the soft kiss.

She nodded, but avoided his gaze. Something was wrong, but Todd had no clue what it might be. Before he could question her further, she headed upstairs and started to pack. She tossed her sexiest lingerie into the suitcase, but didn't think she'd be wearing much once she was all alone with Victor. She was so excited about making love with him that she could barely think straight.

After Marty went out the door to leave for her convention, Todd wandered upstairs. There in the bathroom, he saw the test setting on the counter. "What's this?" he murmured as he raised it and looked at it.

No wonder she had been so upset. She was ovulating and he hadn't been able to make love to her in weeks. With a heavy sigh, Todd set the test aside. It was time for him to go have another visit with Rae Cummings. Rae swore he was making progress, but it truly didn't seem like it. He had tried making love to Marty, and despite how much he wanted her, his efforts had gotten him no where.

*I'm going to do this, Marty,* Todd whispered to her in his mind. *I'm going to get better... because I would do anything for you.*


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Todd arrived at Rae Cumming's practice. She had agreed to meet him on her day off due to his urgency. "Todd, what is it? What's wrong?" she demanded once they had sat down together in her office. "You were so frantic on the phone. You said it was an emergency."

"It is," replied Todd. "I can't make love to my wife. I tried. I truly did, but once I had her naked and started to ... well, you know... I just couldn't. I ran out of there..."

"What happened next?" Rae asked.

"Nothing. I haven't touched her since."

"And do you want to- touch her?"

Todd nodded. "It's not that I don't want her. I do. I want her so much it's driving me crazy. But every time I try making love to her, I get scared," Todd explained.  
>"And now things just got worse."<p>

"How did they get worse?"

"She's ovulating now. Right now- today. But I can't make love to her, and I can't give her the baby she so desperately wants..."

"Todd, remember last time we talked? You told me that you would do "anything" for Marty. Is that true?" Rae questioned.

"Yes, I would do ANYTHING for her. I love her sooo much."

"Maybe that's what you have to tell yourself then, when you attempt to make love to her. Remind yourself that you love her, you'd never hurt her, and you'll do anything for her. Don't let your fears, doubts, and insecurities overcome you. Try to stay in the present. Leave the past where it belongs. She believes in you. She trusts you... or she wouldn't have married you. Marty NEEDS you now," Rae advised.

Todd sat there quietly and thought about it for a minute. Rae's words made sense to him. Suddenly he stood up and reached over Rae's desk, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me," he said to her as a smile formed on his face. The smile was so rare that Rae wasn't sure she'd ever seen Todd Manning's face light up with such brilliance nor his eyes shining with happiness before.

"Todd, what are you going to do now?" Rae asked him.

"I'm going to go home and call my wife and tell her to rush home from her convention ASAP," Todd said with a smirk. "The sooner the better..."

"You know, I think Marty's a lucky woman. You'll let me know how it goes, won't you?"

"What...?" Todd chuckled. "You want details?"

"No, I don't need details," Rae said with a little laugh. "But if she gets pregnant, a birth announcement would be nice."

*If she gets pregnant.* Those words echoed in Todd's head. He was going to do EVERYTHING in his power to make sure Marty DID become pregnant. If it went the way he hoped, they'd make love so many times that there would be absolutely no doubt Marty would become pregnant with his child.

~*~o~*~

Victor had procured a suite for himself and Marty at a romantic bed and breakfast for their weekend stay. No sooner had they arrived and gone into their room when Marty began to feel uneasy. She took a seat beside the fireplace and stared into the flames. "Victor, we need to talk," she insisted.

"Alright, Marty," Victor said as he sat down next to her. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Todd..." she said quietly as a frown came to her face.

"What about him?" Victor asked with a heavy sigh.

"After... we... go back to Llanview... and if ... I am pregnant, how will I convince Todd that the baby is his?" Marty asked as she stared into the flames. "He hasn't made love to me in weeks. And if I AM pregnant, he's going to know I got pregnant while at this 'convention,' and he is not the baby's father. I- I did an ovulation test this morning... and I left the test lying there next to the bathroom sink. He's going to see it... and he's going to know this was the weekend I got pregnant... IF I get pregnant."

"First of all, you ARE going to get pregnant this weekend," Victor responded. "And secondly, you can convince Todd he is the father of the child. When we go back to Llanview, get him alone, make sure he has a great deal to drink, and then when he passed out and lying on the bed, climb on top of him naked and..."

"You are suggesting I TRICK him?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am suggesting. You want a baby. You love Todd, and you want him to think the baby you carry is his child. If he can't make love to you and give you a baby, you have to do whatever you can to see that your dreams come true. The next morning when the alcohol wears off, you'll be naked in his arms, and he'll think you've made love. Nine months later, the baby arrives... and you get the child you've always wanted. It's as simple as that."

"Ohhh Victor, I just don't know. I do love him... SOOO much, and I don't want to hurt him. I don't want him to find out; it would kill him...then he'd kill you."

"I don't want Tea to find out either. I love her, Dani,and our baby, and if she left me, I'd lose everything. But I want you, too, Marty. And I want you to be happy. We need each other..." Victor said as he lightly caressed her cheek and coaxed her to look at him. "You want me, too. You need me to make love to you..."

"I've been thinking about it ever since that day in the park... when you kissed me," Marty softly admitted. "It's been driving me crazy... how much I want you."

"I want you, too, Marty, ever so much. When you called that day and told me you wanted to meet with me, I got so hard just thinking about it..."

Before she could protest, he tugged her into his arms so she was seated across his lap. With passion in his gaze, he lowered his lips to hers. He took her breath away as their mouths crashed together. Marty returned his kiss as though she were starved for him. After a moment, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the comfort of the bed.

Victor lay half over Marty as he continued to kiss her hungrily. As their tongues tangled together, he started taking her clothing off. He undid the buttons of her blouse and removed her skirt. Soon she lay there in nothing more than her bra and panties. Victor was nibbling her neck as she unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it off his shoulders.

His eyes were a blazing, dark-blue as he broke away from her a moment to remove his pants. Once he had them off, he climbed into bed with Marty. She shivered with desire as he began to caress her bare skin. "It's been so long since I've touched you," he spoke to her in a whisper. "Your skin is so soft and silky."

"Victor," she moaned as he began to caress her breast through the fabric of her bra. Immediately the nipple pebbled up, begging for his touch. Their gazes locked as Victor cupped both breasts in his palms and lightly squeezed. Soon he unhooked the clasps of her bra and tossed it aside. He lowered his head and tugged the peak of a breast into the warmth of his mouth. Marty quivered as his tongue flicked over her hardened nipple. It felt so good she thought she might go out of her mind.

"Victor please," she begged him.

"It's been so long, Marty. I wanna savor it..." he whispered to her as he raised his head.

Lightly she caressed his cheek. "I don't think I can wait... I need you so much..." she responded.

"How much?"

"This much," she responded as she took his hand in hers and guided it down to her center. Her panties were soaked with her desire.

A smirk came to Victor's face when he realized how much she wanted him. "Mmmm... so hot and wet..." he murmured as he stroked her through her panties. Her clit throbbed against the fabric as he grazed it with his fingertips.

"Please Victor... I need you sooo much," she told him.

"What do you need?" he asked as he was kissing her breasts. He licked each of her nipples, then slid his mouth down her body over her tummy.

"You ... inside me..." she urged him.

"My fingers or my tongue? Or would you rather have my throbbing cock?" he asked her.

"I want it all..." she moaned as she arched up toward his seeking tongue. He tugged off her panties to expose her slick center. She screamed as he drove his tongue inside her.

"Victor!" she cried as he tasted her and teased her aching clit.

His tongue was so skillful that she came almost instantly. He drank up every drop of her desire and kissed her trembling flesh. "Ohhh that felt so good... so amazing," she whispered when she opened her eyes to find him gazing at her.

Softly, he traced the damp lips of her entrance. She opened her legs wider, craving his touch. A soft scream tore from her lips when he thrust his fingers inside her. "Cum for me again," he encouraged as he slid his fingers deep and hard inside her.

"YES!" she spoke in a sob as he brought her to her second orgasm. As she spilled her juices over his fingers, Victor's eyes were smoky blue with desire.

"My God, Marty... I want you so much," he groaned as he freed his erection. He took her small hands into his, placing her fingers around his throbbing flesh. "Is this what you want inside you...?"

"Yes... ohhhh please, Victor. YES!" she pleaded with him. She stroked him faster, watching the pleasure overtake his face. She tugged on his cock, urging him to give her what it was she wanted.

Although Victor wanted to make love to her for hours and prolong the ecstasy, it had been far too long, and he couldn't wait another moment. He settled himself over Marty and brushed the head of his cock against her slit. As she locked her legs tightly around his waist, he rocked his hips, sliding into her with deliberate slowness. Marty made sexy sounds of desire as she arched toward his entry.

"Ohhh God... You're so tight and wet," he breathed as he entered her fully.

"Please..." she whimpered as she moved against him, needing his deep, hard thrusts. "Please Victor..."

"Is this what you need?" he asked in a groan as he rocked his hips, sending his cock in and out of her tight channel.

"Ohhh yes!" she cried.

"I know exactly what you need," he said as he began to pound in and out of her wildly.

"Yes... yessss... Harder! Make me cum!" she pleaded with him.

"Gladly," Victor said in a growl. With several deep, rough thrusts, he had pinned Marty against the bed and brought her to orgasm. As she came hard all over his cock, he too found his release. She nearly lost consciousness during the force of her climax as Victor spilled his seed deep inside her. It was moments later before she reached full awareness.

"Marty, are you okay?" he questioned, brushing the tangled blond hair back from her beautiful face.

She nodded as huge tears filled up her eyes. "Ohhh Victor. What have I done? What have WE done?" she asked in a whimper.

"We only took what we needed," he told her as he placed soft, loving kisses upon her face. "I don't regret it."

Marty's soft sobs told him however that she was having regrets. He held her as she cried, running soothing caresses over her silky flesh. "Please don't cry. You're breaking my heart," he whispered.

"I've betrayed Todd... and you are with Tea. If anyone finds out what we did, there will be hell to pay."

"Shhh, sweetie... no one's going to find out," he assured her. "It'll be alright... you'll see."

Suddenly Marty tensed as her cell phone rang. She reached for it and saw she had received a text from Todd. "Ohhh my God," she gasped as she opened it and read the text.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Victor questioned.

"It's Todd. He needs me to come home right away. He said it's urgent."

"You're not leaving now, are you?" Victor asked with disappointment. "I'm just getting started here. I could go all night..."

"Victor, I can't stay. I need to go home to Todd," Marty said as hot tears streaked her face.

Victor didn't look too pleased as she climbed out of bed and started gathering her clothes. "Please don't leave," he said to her. "I want to make love to you all night long..."

"Victor, I'm sorry, but it's over," she told him sadly. "I shouldn't have never... I'm sorry, but I love Todd."

With a painful sob, she finished dressing. With one last lingering look at Victor, she grabbed her suitcase and quickly left. Victor lay in the bed, feeling dejected. One time with Marty would never be enough. He had to get her back again. Todd could never make her happy the way he could. Although he didn't want to leave Tea- he wanted Marty as well... and he was determined to have her.

~*~o~*~

It was late evening when Marty walked through the front door. Her eyes were bright red from hours of crying. Leaving Victor had been so painful, and the knowledge that she had betrayed Todd was like a stinging wound upon her soul. She had barely stepped into the foyer and set her suitcase aside when Todd grasped her in his muscular arms.

"I missed you, baby," he said as he looked into her eyes. When he saw that she had been crying, he ached inside, thinking it was because of him. He'd been spending too much time apart from her due to his intimacy issues, and he hadn't been giving her the physical contact she desperately craved. Tonight he vowed he would make love to her and follow through with it. He'd make everything right again, and this time he would not back out.

"What's going on, Todd?" she asked him as she tensed in the circle of his arms. Did Todd suspect something? Is that why he had insisted she come back home at once?

"Nothing... I just want my beautiful wife here with me..." he said as he started nibbling her neck.

"Todd... what are you doing?" she asked as he lightly bit her soft skin.

"I want you, Marty..." he growled as he backed her up against the wall.

"T- Todd, I can't," she whispered as she tried to escape his embrace.

He pulled back a fraction, looking deeply into her eyes. "What's wrong, Marty? Don't you want me?"

"I do... I just-." Her words trailed away.

*...feel guilty as hell,* she silently added.

"Shhhh..." he whispered as he lightly traced her lips with his finger. "I'm ready to give you what you need now... what we BOTH need. It's gonna be so good. I am going to fuck to you for hours. That's what you want, is it?"

"Yes, Todd... I do want you," she said as she couldn't resist him. When he touched her, she went up in flames. She needed him so much as he slid one hand up her skirt and cupped her damp pussy through her panties.

"Ohhh my God, baby...you're so damn wet. I've gotta fuck you now..."

"Ohhh yes!" she said as he tore her panties off her and freed himself quickly from his pants.

"Do you want me inside you, babe?" he whispered lustfully against her ear as he pressed his body tightly against hers.

"YES!" she whimpered, thinking she'd die if he didn't slide inside her. She could feel the broad tip of him pressed up against her entrance as he thrust her up roughly against the wall.

"Todd!" she screamed as he speared himself inside her in one hard savage thrust.

"Ohhh my God!" she gasped as he fucked her fiercely, making her scream his name in pleasure. His intimacy issues seemed to have disappeared with the wind as time after time he thrust himself into her with all of his power.

The roadblocks that had been causing Todd so much trouble had gone up in flames along with his passion for Marty. Over and over again, he rammed himself into her. Suddenly she went totally limp in his embrace as a powerful climax hit her. She sunk her nails into his flesh, spilling her juices out all over his cock. "YESSS!" Todd exclaimed as he too reached his fulfillment.

"We're so fuckin hot together... just like I remembered," he said as he took her lips once again in a passionate kiss. He then pulled back and gazed into her shimmering blue eyes.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked as she was quiet and kept staring at him as though in a daze.

"Todd," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. She pressed her face against his chest and sobbed with regret. Despite the afterglow of her passionate lovemaking with Todd, Marty felt sick because she had given herself to Victor.

Todd lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs to their bed. He took her in his arms and tenderly held her as she cried. He caressed her hair as he whispered soothing words to her. "Did I hurt you?" he asked her softly.

"No..." she responded.

*...but I've hurt you,* she spoke to him silently.

"Then why all the tears?"

"I just love you so much, Todd," she said as she lightly caressed his chest, tracing his muscles. "What we just shared; it means EVERYTHING to me. I can't believe I have you back again... in every sense of the word."

"Was it as good as the first time we made love?"

A slow smile came to her face when she heard his question. "No, I think it was even better. We lost each other once... and I never want to lose you again."

"I never want to lose you either. I love you so much," he said as he held her against him. "I want to make love to you all night long..."

"In fact, I am going to make love to you so much... and so many times, you won't even be able to walk tomorrow. You'll just wanna lay here in bed with me and cuddle."

"I'd like that."

"I know you would..." he murmured. "That's what I should have done that first night; stayed with you and held you. We have so much to make up for now..."

"And that's exactly what we are going to do; make love repeatedly, so we can reconnect. When we are finished, you'll probably be pregnant with twins."

Marty's eyes became huge at his words. If she did become pregnant now, she wouldn't know if the baby was Victor's or Todd's. *Ohhh my God, please don't let me become pregnant. Not this month,* Marty was thinking. But as Todd rolled over on top of her, all of those thoughts were suddenly swept away. It wouldn't be till much later that the full gravity of her infidelity would return to torment her.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

A week had passed since Marty had seen Victor. She had arrived at The Sun one day to visit Todd when Victor cornered her in the hallway. "Marty, we gotta talk," he insisted.

"Victor... " she said in a soft gasp as her heart fluttered in her chest. "I'm here to see Todd."

"Todd's not here right now. He's out," Victor told her. "But I am here. And we gotta talk."

He took Marty's arm and lead her into his office. Quietly he closed the door. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked her.

"Why do you think I have been avoiding you?" she countered.

"Marty, I care about you. I'm not going to tell Todd what we did. Besides, Tea can't find out. I love her, Dani, and our baby girl... and I don't want..."

"If Tea found out, she'd leave your ass," Marty stated. "But if Todd finds out, that won't even matter... because you'll be dead."

"Listen, I'm not afraid of Todd."

"You should be. You don't know him like I know him. His temper rivals yours. You know how you get when you think someone's wronged you... or you feel protective of someone you love? Todd's the same. If he even suspects-."

"Todd's not going to find anything out about us. Relax, Marty. He'll never know we made love," Victor said in a husky voice as he gazed at her. He took a few steps closer and softly caressed her cheek.

"Marty, I want you again," he stated.

"I- I can't," she murmured, turning her face away although the temptation to melt in his arms was so incredibly strong. "I'm with Todd."

"But he doesn't give you what you want."

Marty shook her head. "He does now. When I came home the other night, he and I- we-."

"You fucked him?" Victor asked, sounding insanely jealous.

"Well, I- I..."

"I told you to trick him, Marty. How did you manage-?"

"I don't know, but something's changed in him. It's just like when we were in college... before he..."

"Raped you?" Victor finished.

Marty nodded. "Dammit!" Victor yelled, slamming his hand down on his desk. Marty jumped.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I still want you again," Victor stated. "I don't want what we had to be over. I want to be the one to hold you..."

"I want that, too," Marty admitted. "But we can't. I'm with Todd. I've already betrayed him... and I can't do it again."

Victor took a few steps closer and tugged her into his arms. He stared down into her face with so much longing. "I love you, Marty. I've always loved you... don't deny me..."

"But what about Tea?" Marty whispered.

"She'll never know. Come on, Marty. Spend the night with me. Better yet, let's just do it here... right now... in my office."

He backed her up against the door and started kissing her neck. "No... no..." she murmured, but she really didn't sound very convincing.

"Please sweetheart. I need to be inside you again." He pushed the rigid length of his erection against her stomach as it grew thick and hard within his pants.

"Victor please..." she said in a little gasp as she tried to push him away.

He slid a hand up her skirt, cupping her damp pussy through her silk panties. She was so soaked that he could feel it through the material. He toyed with her clit until she thrust his hand away.

"Stop it, Victor," she growled. "I told you 'no.'"

"You told Todd 'no,' but that didn't stop him, did it?"

"Stop throwing my past and his up in my face."

"I want you, Marty. Give me what I want," he said as his mouth swooped down and he was nibbling on her neck.

Suddenly there was a loud knock upon the door. It started to move slightly but Marty was blocking it with Victor pressed up against her. "Who's there?" Victor growled.

"It's Todd. Why won't this door open?"

Victor pushed all of his weight against the door as Marty slid out from underneath him. She looked as nervous as hell as she stood there at his side. "Just a second. The door is jammed," Victor said as Marty fixed her skirt.

Victor pulled the door open and there stood Todd. "What's going on in here?" he asked, looking from Victor to Marty. What was Marty doing alone with Victor in his office? And why wouldn't the door open?

"Nothing..." Victor stated, but Marty interrupted.

"Actually I am here to see you, Todd," Marty said as he continued to stare into her eyes with a penetrating gaze.

"Then why are you in Victor's office?" he questioned as his suspicions made him struggle for air.

"When I couldn't find you, I came in to ask Victor if he could tell me where you were..."

"Let's go," Todd insisted as he grabbed Marty's arm. She disappeared through the door with him as Victor watched them leave. He breathed a sudden sigh of relief as that had been close. FAR too close.

As they stood in the hallway, Todd suddenly stopped and looked deeply into Marty's eyes. "What's really going on?" Todd asked her. "Has Victor been hassling you?"

Marty shook her head. She couldn't look him in the eye. She hated the lies she had been telling him, but if he ever found out, she'd lose him and he'd kill his brother. She would not relish Victor's death. She didn't want Todd to go to prison for killing his twin. So she kept the truth from him once again. "I told you, Todd. I came here looking for you. Where have you been?"

A small smile came to Todd's face. "I went to your office, but you weren't there."

"It seems we had the same idea then," she said with a nervous little laugh.

"Did you miss me?" he asked as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her into his office. He shut the door and set her down on her feet. "I missed you... and I want you so much..."

"Todd, I can't. My lunch break is nearly over. How about tonight? As soon as we are both home from work?" she asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Okay. I'm sorry we missed each other. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," she said as she held him so tight. And she did. So much... and she just couldn't lose him.

~*~o~*~

Three weeks had passed, and Marty wasn't feeling so well. After several days of throwing up, she knew what she must do. She went to the drugstore and picked up a pregnancy test. She just had to know. Was she pregnant... or not?

She went home and performed the test in the privacy of her own bathroom. After three minutes of waiting, she picked up the test and read the result. "No!" she said in a gasp. Her worst fears had been confirmed. She had gotten pregnant and now there was no way to tell if the baby she carried was Victor's or Todd's. Knowing the gravity of her actions, she ran to the toliet and immediately threw up.

"Ohhh God," she groaned as she held onto the side of toliet for support. When would these dizzy spells ever stop? She had never been this sick in all her life. Not even when she was expecting Cole or the child she had lost when she was with John.

*It must be nerves,* she thought to herself. *... Because I cheated on the man I love.*

Tears filled her eyes and rushed swiftly down her cheeks. How could she have done that to Todd? And now there was going to be a baby, a precious baby they both wanted, and Marty didn't even know if the little one she carried was in fact his.

She placed her hand on her stomach and whispered, "I'm sorry." After that, she was plagued by bitter sobs.

Todd had arrived home earlier and went searching for Marty. Lately they had been making love day and night as though they could not get enough of each other. They were closer than ever before, but he couldn't help but get the feeling that she was keeping something from him. She seemed so secretive and at times so nervous. Several times he had caught her crying her eyes out but when he'd ask her what was troubling her, she'd deny that anything was wrong.

He found the bathroom door locked, and he could hear her crying beyond the door. "Marty, what is it? What's wrong?" Todd called out to her.

"N-nothing!" Marty cried as she quickly hid the positive pregnancy test within the cabinet. She just couldn't tell him yet. She couldn't face him when she told him the news. He'd be so joyous and the baby she carried might not even be his.

*Ohhh God this isn't fair,* Marty was thinking. She brushed away her tears, trying to calm her frazzled nerves.

She had wanted a baby so badly and it would seem she was getting her dream come true, but the price was so incredibly steep. She couldn't lose Todd. She couldn't bear it.

She came out of the bathroom and went into his arms. She clung to him so tightly as the sobs came from deep within her soul. Todd didn't know what to think. "Baby, what is it? You have to tell me what's wrong," Todd said as he caressed her hair and held her against his chest.

*I cheated on you. And it's breaking my heart,* she said to him in her mind. No words would come as she continued to cry.

After awhile all the tears had gone as Todd continued to comfort her in his embrace. "What was that?" he asked her, referring to her emotional outburst.

"I- I just love you so much, and I don't wanna lose you, Todd." At least that part was true... if nothing else.

He raised her chin gently and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you, too. And you're not going to lose me. I'd never let you go..."

She nodded as she tried to stop fresh tears from flowing. She knew that since Victor and Todd had identical DNA there would be no way to ever establish paternity. Todd must never know that Victor may have fathered her child. She knew she had to keep that secret at any cost, because she'd lose everything if Todd ever knew. As he kissed her gently, she prayed for the strength to tell him she was pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Marty swept into Victor's office, intent on talking with him immediately. He looked up from the article he had been editing to see her standing next to his desk. "Marty, what a pleasant surprise," he said with a little smile.

His smile faded when he saw the expression upon her face. She looked completely terrified. "I need to talk to you," she told him quietly.

Victor stood up and approached her. "You can talk to me about anything," he said as he lead her over to a couple of leather chairs near the window. He wrapped his arm around her, trying to lend her his comfort.

"Victor, I did a pregnancy test... and it was was positive," she told him. She looked down at her hands as she could not meet his gaze.

"Really?" Victor responded as happiness and excitement came to life inside of him. "You're pregnant? I told you it would only take one time..."

She let out a soft little sigh of despair, prompting Victor to ask, "Marty, is this baby mine?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly as she finally gazed into his bright blue eyes. "There's no way to ever know."

"Victor, I love Todd," she reminded. "So in my heart, this baby will always be his."

"And if I could, I would take back sleeping with you, if it meant that Todd would never have to be hurt by what it is I have done," she quietly added.

"Even if it means you lose the baby?" he questioned. "Don't wish away the baby, Marty. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you or your unborn child."

"Victor, you're with Tea."

He nodded his head. "Yes, I love Tea, and she and I have a child together. I don't want her to find out about us," Victor stated. "It's true I love Tea VERY much, but I love you, too."

"Don't say that," Marty begged in a painful gasp as she tried to pull away from him.

Victor refused to let her go. He grabbed her hands in his and held onto her tightly. "Listen to me, Marty. In my heart I'm always going to wonder if the child you carry is mine... and if you ever need me, I am here..."

"Victor, please..." Marty cried out as she tried to twist away from him.

"Marty, it's not over between us," he stated quietly. "It can't be."

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a long sweet kiss. He placed his hand behind her head to hold her to him, but after awhile, she surrendered, melting into the heat of his kiss. "I love you, Marty... I do... and I always will," he murmured as he spread kisses all over her neck.

"Please stop, Victor. I can't..."

"I want to make love to you. Just once more. Please let me," he beseeched her.

Looking into his intense gaze, Marty couldn't tell him 'no.' She was entirely speechless. Her body was on fire for him, and she wanted what he wanted. And in that moment, she didn't care what the consequences might be. Making love to Victor in his office would be reckless and dangerous, considering that Todd or anyone else could walk in at any moment. Somehow the knowledge that they may be caught thrilled her in some strange way. She reached for the buttons of Victor's shirt, quickly unfastening each and every one.

"Just once more, Victor. And that's it. After this, I can never be with you again."

"Alright, sweetheart. Just one more time," he responded breathlessly as he removed her shirt along with her bra.

She let out a little strangled sound of passion as his hot mouth swept down, capturing one of her dark-pink nipples. He sucked on it strongly as she caressed his hair. "Ohhh God, Victor... your mouth feels sooo good!" she moaned.

He gently bit the nipple and pulled on it with his lips, then he moved to the other one, giving it the same attention. As turned on as Marty was, she didn't want to wait much longer; she wanted Victor deep inside her. She had been wanting him for weeks now, and it had been driving her crazy.

*Just once more,* she kept telling herself, because she wanted to believe this would be the final time... plus she was trying to reassure herself that it wasn't quite over between them just yet; she was going to have him once again.

Victor hurried to lift her skirt to her waist. He slid her panties down her lovely legs, tossing them aside. "Are you wet for me?" he asked huskily as he freed his cock from his pants.

She opened her legs wide as she sat in the chair, exposing her pink folds to his heated gaze. "Ohhhh my God!" he gasped as he dropped to his knees in front of her chair.

He buried his face in her hot, slick center, licking and tasting and driving his tongue deep inside. She tried to capture his tongue with her snug walls, but he was too fast for her, fucking her thoroughly with the burrowing muscle. "Ohhh yeah...!" she cried out. "You're gonna make me cum!"

Victor didn't stop. He licked her clit, teasing the tiny nub until it tingled, then he traced every single one of her sensitive folds. When he drew her engorged clit into his mouth and sucked on it strongly, she finally went over the edge. She screamed his name over and over, spilling her hot juices into his waiting mouth.

As the aftershocks of her orgasm faded away, Victor gently kissed her inner thighs. His mouth slid up to her stomach, spreading kisses over the place where the baby lie. He looked up at her, an expression of so much love and tenderness within his gaze.

No words were exchanged between them as he lifted her into his arms and seated himself back into the chair while he lowered her down onto his throbbing erection.

He let out a passionate groan against her neck as he slid into her as deeply as possible. Holding her close against the strength of his body, he was lost in the pleasurable sensation of being held so deep inside of her. "I love you, Marty. Never forget that," he said as they began to move.

Over and over, she moved on top of him, slowly and sensuously at first, then faster and faster. His cock lengthened inside of her as he was so close to cumming. Marty cried out as she too was going over the edge. Victor buried his face in her breasts, lightly biting them as her inner muscles squeezed down on him as she came. He too reached orgasm, shooting his seed deep inside her.

After it was over, Marty cried. Her sobs tore Victor apart. Lovingly, he lifted her off his lap, placing her back into her chair. Tenderly he helped her get dressed. After he had adjusted his own clothing, he soothed her with a tender caress upon her cheek. Gently he wiped away each and every one of her tears.

"Don't cry, Marty. I'm not sorry we had our 'one last time,'" he told her. "I'll always treasure it, even if I have to let you go."

His own voice broke, and Marty realized she had to get out of there fast. She needed some fresh air. As sad as she was, there was also a sense of peace. What they had shared had been magical and sweet, but it was over now. She needed to go on with her life.

She rushed out of Victor's office and hurried down the hallway. All she could think about was getting outside so she could draw in a breath of fresh air. She didn't get far when an arm snaked out, wrapping itself around her.

"What are you doing, Marty?" Todd asked in a low, dangerous voice. He hadn't missed her leaving Victor's office in a mad dash. He couldn't help but be suspicious, wondering what was going on.

"Ohhh hi, Todd," she spoke nervously. "I didn't see you... and you scared me."

"I scare you, Marty?" he said, his voice almost a purr as he pulled her against his chest. "Why do I scare you?"

"Y-you don't..." she murmured. "I'm just a little surprised."

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he searched her dark-blue eyes.

"I came to see you. I need to talk to you," she stated.

"Alright, let's go into my office."

Moments later, they entered Todd's office, and he took a seat behind his desk. "What did you need to see me about, Marty?" he questioned as he leaned back in his chair.

"I wanted to tell you that I- I am pregnant," Marty answered, not quite meeting his gaze.

Staring at her, Todd didn't know what to say. In that moment, he had a sad, sinking suspicion that the baby she carried may not be his. Considering her odd behavior these past few weeks and the times he had caught her leaving Victor's office, he worried that the child may belong to his brother.

The urge to ask her struck him, but he was scared of what her answer might do to them. Sudden anger assaulted him as his hands clenched up in fists of rage. He wanted to kill his brother, but in the end he hesitated, knowing it would kill HIM if he ever discovered that Marty had been unfaithful to him. He decided to wait instead to see how it all played out. If Marty was betraying him with Victor, he was going to find out- it was just a matter of time.

"Are you happy, Todd?" she asked him quietly considering he hadn't said a word and scowled darkly as though he were somehow angry.

"I have always wanted a child with you, Marty," he responded. "How about you; are you happy?"

Marty nodded. "It's my dream come true."

He held out his arms for her, waiting for her to fill them. She came around his desk and sunk into his embrace, sighing softly as she curled up against his chest. "I love you, Todd," she whispered as he crushed her against him.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Marty lay upon the exam table as the doctor preformed an ultrasound. Todd had wanted to come with her to the appointment, but a business meeting had presented him with a scheduling conflict. As nervous as she felt, she truly didn't mind that she was alone. "Are you ready to see your baby?" the doctor asked as she applied some gel to Marty's stomach.

"Yes. I'm so excited," Marty answered with a smile. The little one had been kicking her so much lately; she felt like she was carrying a small octopus. She was now in her second trimester and showing a great deal. Todd couldn't seem to keep his hands off her growing stomach. Despite all the tension, it was evident they were both very happy about the baby. Since she didn't know if the baby was Victor's or Todd's, she knew she must concentrate on the most important thing of all- having a healthy child.

A moment later, a grainy image appeared upon the screen. "Is my baby alright?" Marty questioned with worry when the doctor didn't say a word.

Despite Marty's question, the doctor continued to remain silent. Marty struggled to make out the image of her child upon the monitor. Suddenly she wished that Todd was there beside her, holding her hand.

"Your baby's fine," the doctor assured. "Actually, they're both fine."

"Both?" Marty gasped. "Do you mean-?"

"Yes," the doctor answered with a smile. "You're carrying twins."

~*~o~*~

After a long day at The Sun and an important business meeting, Todd was finishing up with a last minute article for the paper. He was saving his work when Marty stepped into his office. He smiled at her as he drew her into his arms, settling her onto his lap.

"How was your day?" he asked as he brushed her hair aside and kissed her softly upon her neck.

"I had a good day," she told him as she gave him a mysterious smile. She took his hand and lay it upon her bulging stomach.

"How did the ultrasound go?" he questioned as he felt the little one kicking within her womb.

"It was great," she responded.

"How's our baby?"

"Remember when you said you were going to make love to me so many times that I would give birth to twins?" Marty asked.

Todd nodded, and Marty gave him a huge smile. "You must have succeeded, because the doctor says I'm carrying two," Marty stated as she showed him the ultrasound picture.

"Seriously?" Todd said as he looked at the tiny images of the twins on the ultrasound photo.

"Yeah... and they're identical," Marty told him. "Both boys."

"They share the same sac... and the same placenta," Marty went on to say, but Todd was no longer listening.

"Identical twin boys," he uttered as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Just like me and Victor."

"Yes," she replied, tensing slightly at the mention of his brother's name.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Todd asked her.

"No, not yet," she responded.

She looked so happy at that moment as she glowed with radiance. Todd couldn't bring himself to ask the paternity of the babies. No matter what, he vowed to love the twins as his own. He pulled Marty closer and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you, baby," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she said as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Todd asked as she starting kissing his chest which was now revealed by his open shirt.

"I want you to make love to me," she told him.

"Right here? Right now?"

"Yeah, I need you, Todd."

Todd groaned as she kissed his neck, scraping her teeth against his skin. "I want to be inside you," he said in fierce growl.

"I want that, too," she said as she started unzipping his pants.

~*~o~*~

In the office nearby, Victor was also finishing up with his day. He'd had a business meeting with Todd earlier to discuss current marketing strategies. They were doing their best to get along, but it was never easy. There was so much tension between them. So much rivalry. Todd had Marty in his bed night after night, and the thought of his brother fucking her made Victor sick. He tried to keep his mind off of it as it had been weeks since he'd had the pleasure of touching Marty. Every time he saw her and laid eyes upon her baby bump, he wondered if her child was his; and if the baby had been created during their night of passion. With Marty on his mind, Victor saved his work and got up to pour himself a drink.

It was at that moment that he heard moaning and groaning coming from Todd's office. The walls were rather thin, and certainly not sound-proof. The wall was actually moving with the force of Todd's thrusts as Victor could hear Marty crying out in pleasure. "Ohhh yes, Todd! Yes! Please... FUCK me!"

"What the hell?" Victor growled as he crashed his glass down onto the counter with a hiss. Splinters of glass flew every which way, slicing into Victor's hand. He cursed as droplets of his blood soaked the floor.

He hastily wrapped his hand in paper towels as he continued to hear lustful sounds filtering from Todd's office. Marty was screaming in pleasure. Victor couldn't take it a moment longer. He went over to the stereo and turned it up full blast to drown out the erotic sounds. As the music crashed in his ears, he sunk down on the floor, wishing he was holding Marty and not Todd.

~*~o~*~

In the afterglow of their pleasure, Marty could hear loud music playing in the office nearby. "What's going on? That music's so loud," she said as Todd withdrew from her beautiful body and lifted her off his desk. A couple of papers had stuck to her asscheek, and Todd gently removed them with a chuckle.

"It's Victor," he said as he gazed into her eyes. He felt personal satisfaction, thinking his brother must have overheard him making wild, passionate love to Marty. He wanted Victor to know that Marty was his.

Marty placed her hands upon her protruding tummy as Todd helped her to her feet. Thinking of Victor in the nearby office made her heart ache. As much as she loved and wanted Todd, she still had intense feelings for Victor. As deep as they were, she could not have him. She was married to Todd, and they were about to have two precious babies. Although there was a chance Victor may have fathered her twins, she knew he was with Tea, and there was no way they could ever be together.

"Are you alright, Marty?" Todd asked when he thought he saw a hint of sadness within her eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine, Todd," she stated as she leaned forward to gently kiss his lips. "We got the most amazing news today. We're not just having one baby, but two. I am the happiest woman ever."

"I am happy, too, babe," he said as he lay his hands over hers and tenderly caressed the children growing within her.

"My sons," he murmured as he stared possessively into her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

With their excitement about the babies growing, Todd went with Marty to her 18 week ultrasound. He held her hand as the doctor preformed the sonogram. "I'm afraid I have bad news," said Dr. Vivian Wright. "I am seeing an imbalance in growth between your twins."

"What exactly does that mean, Doctor?" Marty asked as a worried expression came to her face.

"Well, we've already established that the twins are identical. I can see from the ultrasound that they share a single placenta. The twins are showing signs that they may be suffering from Twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome. Baby A is much larger than baby B. Baby A also has more amniotic fluid while baby B has very little. I am sorry, Marty, but if we don't take action, you are very likely to lose one or both of your babies. Considering we are seeing this very early in your pregnancy, we need to do something immediately," explained Dr. Wright.

"What can we do to save the babies?" Todd asked as his voice shook with emotion.

"I recommend lasar surgery to separate the vessels in the umbilical cord. Right now, the twins are sharing a blood supply, but it is uneven and Baby A is getting most of the nutrition. That has put a strain on Baby A's heart. On the other hand, Baby B's growth is severely decreased. If it goes on like this, both of the twins cannot survive," Dr. Wright warned.

"Then we do the surgery then," Marty stated firmly. "I love my babies... and I'm not losing either one of them."

"Is the surgery risky?" Todd asked as he looked at Marty in concern.

"All surgery has it's risks. But if we try this, at least one of the twins has an 85% survival rate. If we don't, then there is an almost 100% chance that both babies will die," explained Dr. Wright.

"It's settled then. I will have the surgery just as soon as it can be arranged," Marty said to her doctor.

~*~o~*~

Marty was scared to death just before surgery, but she put on a face of bravery and tried not to show her fears. Todd, on the other hand, was a basket case. The nurses nearly threw him out as he worried about every single detail of Marty's surgery and hospitalization. "Try to calm down, Todd," Marty spoke to him softly as they prepped her for surgery. "This will all be over soon."

Todd took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips to gently kiss each of her fingers. "I can't lose you, Marty," he said as he gazed into her dark-blue eyes.

"I don't want to lose the babies. I love them so much already," Marty said as tears suddenly filled her eyes. She had been so strong and so brave since she'd heard the tragic news. She had struggled not to cry, but now she just couldn't hold back the tears.

"We've been through so much hell in our lives already- you and I. Fate wouldn't be so cruel to take away one or both of our babies," Todd said as he did his best to comfort her. "I love you, Marty. And I'll be right here when you get out of surgery."

"I love you, too, Todd," Marty said as they wheeled her away into the operating room.

After watching her being taken into surgery, Todd stood in the waiting room, pacing the floor back and forth as he waited for word on her condition and that of the twins. As he waited, he realized he loved her and both of the babies so much despite not being certain if he was the father. He said a silent prayer for Marty and the babies, vowing to love the twins as his own, no matter what.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Wright came out of the operating room, announcing to Todd that the surgery had gone well and that Marty and the twins would recover. Hearing that the surgery was a success, Todd let out a sigh of relief. "Are you sure Marty's alright? When can I see her?" Todd questioned.

"As soon as we get her back to her room, you can be with her," the doctor promised.

Todd thanked the doctor for saving his wife and children. He remained outside of the Operating Room until they could transfer Marty to her room. He was standing there anxiously when Victor approached.

"Why wasn't I told that Marty was in the hospital, having surgery?" Victor questioned as he glared at his brother accusingly.

"I didn't think it was any of your business, Victor. Leave Marty and me the hell alone!" Todd said in a growl.

Just then they wheeled Marty out on gurney so they could take her to her room. She looked up groggily, seeing both Todd and Victor in the hallway. "What's going on?" she said in a slightly slurred voice.

"Marty, you didn't tell me you had to have surgery. Are you and the baby alright?" Victor asked as he took her hand in concern.

Marty looked at Todd, seeing the look of fury upon his face. She did her best to diffuse the situation. "I'll be fine, Victor. I had to have the surgery so we could save the twins," she tried to reassure him.

"Twins? You're having twins?" Victor asked in as state of shock.

"Yes, identical twin boys," Marty stated proudly. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Leave Marty ALONE," Todd spoke up. His voice left no room for argument. He didn't like to see his brother touching his wife.

Not listening to Todd, Victor bent down and gently kissed Marty's forehead. "Let me know if you need anything," he told her in a whisper.

"I'll take care of Marty," Todd said as he gave his brother a wicked glare. "Now LEAVE."

"Alright, I am going. But I meant what I said, Marty. If you need anything... anything at all, just let me know," Victor said as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Okay, Victor. Thank you," she said as they started wheeling her away toward her hospital room.

Victor and Todd were left standing in the hallway with each other, exchanging death-stares. Without saying a word to his brother, Victor turned on his heel and left the hospital. As he walked out, tears pricked at his eyes. He wanted to be the one to hold and soothe Marty. His heart was aching as he wished he could be there for her during her pregnancy.

*Twins...* he murmured over and over again in his head. *Are they mine?*


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Now 37 weeks pregnant, Marty showed up at Todd's office with a guilty conscious. "Where's Todd?" Marty questioned his secretary.

"He's out to lunch," the secretary responded.

"I need to talk to him. It's very important. When's he coming back?"

"I'm not sure. But I could page him for you," the secretary replied.

"Thank you," Marty said with a worried frown upon her face.

Marty turned on her heel and headed toward Victor's office. Her body ached from the size of her growing stomach. She'd been on bedrest for the past four months in an attempt to keep the twins healthy and avoid preterm labor. If Todd discovered she was out walking around, he'd probably blow a fuse. Sadly however, this just couldn't wait.

"Victor," Marty said as she walked into his office.

Victor looked up from the article he had been editing. It was his lunch break, but he was multi-tasking. Eating while typing on the computer was commonplace for him.

"Marty, what are you doing here?" Victor asked as he put down the slice of pizza he had been eating.

"I'm here to talk to Todd. I'm going to tell him everything," Marty announced.

Victor stood up from his desk and approached Marty. "Everything? You mean you're going to tell him that we slept together... and those babies you're carrying may not be his?" Victor questioned.

"That's exactly what I am going to tell him," Marty said as she grabbed onto the edge of Victor's desk until her knuckles became white.

"Marty, are you alright?" Victor asked her in concern.

"No, I am not alright. I think I am in labor. Todd has to know everything before the twins are born. I have to tell him," Marty said as she looked at Victor with an expression of great pain upon her face.

"WHAT? You're in labor and you're running around looking for Todd instead of going to the hospital?" Victor said with a gasp. "What the HELL is wrong with you, Marty?"

"Don't yell at me, Victor," Marty said as she clutched her swollen stomach. "I love Todd, and it's killing me that I've lied to him this whole time. He HAS TO know the truth... and he has to know it NOW."

"I'm begging you; DON'T tell Todd. It would destroy our lives and both of our families. AND to be entirely honest, I don't relish the thought of Todd killing me. That's what he's gonna do when he finds out. He's going to kill me... and he might even kill you, too."

"Todd, wouldn't... hurt me..." Marty said with a little gasp. A contraction tore through her, nearly knocking her to her knees.

"Ohhh God," she moaned when suddenly her water broke.

"You're in labor, Marty. We gotta get you to the hospital," Victor insisted. "THIS isn't worth it. You gotta think of the babies."

Marty lay her hands on Victor's shoulders as the contractions became more intense. "The babies are coming," she whispered.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Victor said as he swept Marty into his arms.

In that moment, Todd showed up, finding his pregnant wife in Victor's embrace. "What the HELL is going on here?" Todd demanded.

Victor had been carrying Marty out of his office so he could drive her to the hospital when Todd arrived looking for Marty. Todd's secretary had paged him, letting him know that Marty needed him right away. Knowing she was close to the end of her pregnancy, Todd had rushed to The Sun to get to Marty's side.

"Get your hands OFF my wife!" Todd yelled at his brother.

"Todd, Marty's in labor. We need to get her to the hospital NOW!" Victor explained as Todd witnessed the expression of intense pain contorting Marty's face. "Unless of course you'd rather deliver the babies here... on my desk."

"Fuck that," Todd quipped.

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Todd reached for Marty and lifted her into his embrace. "I'll carry her out to the car," Todd said to Victor. "You drive."


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

When they arrived at the hospital, everything happened so fast. A nurse came running when she saw Marty's humongous stomach. "Which one of you is the father?" she asked Todd and Victor as she was helping Marty into a wheel chair.

Todd and Victor looked at each other for a moment and neither of them spoke. "I am," Todd finally answered.

"Alright, come with me," the nurse directed as she wheeled Marty away toward the maternity ward.

Victor had been left to wait anxiously in the waiting room. He started to pace the floor like a nervous father. With the nurse's question echoing in his head, he wondered if he might truly BE the father of the twins. Considering they were identical, it meant they had the same father. Sadly, they'd never know who had actually fathered them. He and Todd had identical DNA, so there was no way to establish paternity. He could only pray that Marty would hold back and not tell Todd the truth. There was nothing to be gained from her honestly regarding their brief affair. If she told Todd, it would destroy his marriage to Tea and cause a great deal of pain and turmoil for his children as well as Todd's. His greatest fear was that Todd might do something destructive if he ever found out. It was best for everyone if Marty kept silent. Telling the truth would only cause a great deal of heartache and misery.

*But if Marty tells Todd the truth, I may be able to have a life with Marty and the twins,* Victor was thinking. As wonderful as that seemed, the trade off would be losing Tea, Dani, and his little girl. He wasn't willing to risk it all. He was content with the life he had with Tea, Dani, and Elena Liliana, although he still had very strong feelings for Marty. He knew that as much as Marty still cared for him, it was Todd who had her heart.

~*~o~*~

Once they had Marty settled in the delivery room, everything moved very fast. Baby A was born not even a half hour after they arrived at the hospital. He weighed in at 6 pounds and 2 ounces and was 18 inches long. He was gorgeous with big blue eyes and a tuft of light blond hair atop his little head.

"He's adorable," Todd said with a smile when the doctor handed him the newborn bundle.

"He was a little early. Are you sure he's alright?" Marty asked Dr. Wright.

"He's just fine, Marty. 37 weeks is actually considered full-term for twins."

"I feel much better already, even though just one of them is out," Marty stated.

"Marty, when you feel the next contraction, I want you to push. Baby B is ready. His head is crowning," said Dr. Wright.

"I am so tired... and I am not sure I can deliver another one," Marty responded with agitation.

"It will all be over soon. And you'll have both of those babies in your arms," Dr. Wright encouraged.

Todd hadn't taken his eyes off the tiny baby he'd been holding. "I say this one is a keeper," he said as he smiled at Marty.

"You get to have all the fun. You're cuddling the baby while I have to give birth to the second one."

"Soon we'll both be holding babies," Todd said to encourage her.

Moments later, Marty felt the sudden urge to push as a fierce contraction struck her. She bore down with all her strength to give birth to the second baby boy. Baby B cried loudly as he was born into Dr. Wright's hands. "Another boy!" the doctor announced as she handed the infant to the nurse.

"You did it, Marty," Todd said as he placed a tender kiss upon her lips. "Two beautiful babies. I can't believe it."

"Is the second baby alright?" Marty asked the doctor.

"He looks beautiful," the doctor answered.

Baby B was cleaned up, weighed, and measured. "He weighs 5 pounds and 14 ounces, and he's 18 inches long," the nurse announced as she handed Baby B to his mother. Staring into his bright blue eyes, Marty marvelled over her newborn son.

"He's amazing," she said to Todd with a smile.

"They both are," Todd agreed.

~*~o~*~

Later, after Marty had been settled in her hospital room with her baby boys, Todd announced that he had chosen names for them. "Aaric Todd and Aaden Victor," Todd said as he looked into Marty's eyes.

"Victor?" Marty said with surprise.

"Well, they ARE twins like Victor and me; they should be given names after both of us," Todd replied.

Hearing his name choices, Marty started to wonder if he was suspicious. Todd was holding the twins in his arms when Victor came by to congratulate them.

"How are you... and how are the babies?" Victor asked Marty.

"The babies and I are fine," Marty reassured Victor. "Would you like to hold them?"

"No, they're sleeping now. It's a good idea not to disturb them," Todd spoke up as he had no intention of handing 'his' sons over to Victor.

Victor looked over at the two tiny bundles Todd held lovingly in his arms. He caught a glimpse of two tiny figures wrapped in identical blue blankets. "Wow," he said as smile overtook his face.

"Have you named them yet?" Victor asked Marty.

"I named them," Todd responded.

"Their names are Aaric Todd and Aaden Victor," Marty announced.

"You named one after me?" Victor asked in surprise.

"They're twins like us," Todd said with a small shrug. "Why not name one after you?"

"But you hate me," Victor said with a look of disbelief.

"We have to share The Sun and our father's fortune. I'll do my best to get along with you... IF you keep your distance from my wife," Todd said as he gave his brother a dark look of warning.

Victor didn't know how to respond. Clearly Todd knew much more than he'd been letting on. He glanced at Marty as their gazes held. "Congratulations on the babies. You and Todd are very blessed," he spoke as a look of great pain came to his eyes.

In the end, he had decided to give up Marty and the twins so she could be happy with Todd, because he knew it was Todd she truly loved. He knew that every time he saw Marty and Todd with the precious babies, he would wonder if they might be his children. As a look passed between he and Marty, he was certain that she too would never tell Todd or Tea.

After Victor had left, Todd gently lay the sleeping babies down in their bassinets. He walked over to Marty's bedside and took her hand in his. "Marty, I've hurt you so much in the past. What I did to you... and the pain I have caused you was unforgivable," he said.

"I just want you to know, if there's something bothering you; something you feel you may have done to hurt me, I'm asking you to let it go," he continued as he gazed into her eyes. "I'd forgive you anything, because I did all those hurtful things to you and you chose to forgive me."

"Todd, what are you saying?" she asked him as tears filled up her eyes.

"I'm saying I love you, Marty... and I love our babies. We have everything we have ever wanted, and NOTHING is going to ruin it now. I won't let it. Do you understand?"

Staring back at him, Marty knew that he was implying that he 'knew.' Obviously, he had been suspicious for some time now, but hadn't said a word. With tears streaming from her eyes, Marty couldn't even speak. After she nodded, Todd enfolded her in his arms as she quietly cried.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

The twins had just turned six weeks old. They were good babies and already slept through the night. Marty and Todd adored them. Todd was always showering them with affection and gifts. Marty couldn't have been happier. She was praying with all her heart that nothing could ever ruin this bliss she had found with Todd and her precious babies.

Marty had just got Aaden and Aaric down for their nap when the doorbell rang. She hurried to answer it before the visitor could awaken her sleeping boys. She opened the door quickly to see Victor standing on the porch.

"Victor," Marty said in surprise.

"Hello, Marty. Is Todd here?" Victor asked.

"No... uhhhh... he had to go out," Marty said a bit nervously. "We were running out of diapers, so he-."

"I wanted to talk to you, Marty."

"There's nothing left to say. Please don't try to ruin what I have with Todd," Marty pleaded with him.

"May I come in? I'd like to see the babies," he stated. That's when Marty realized he had a gift bag in his hand.

"I brought a little gift for them," Victor stated as he handed her the bag which was decorated adorable teddybears.

"Thank you," she said as she took the gift he had brought them.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Victor asked as she just stood there staring at him.

"Yes. But would you like to see the babies first?"

"Sure. How are they doing?"

"They're both doing great. Growing so much already," Marty said as she lead him down the hallway toward the nursery.

Victor stood over the basinett with Marty by his side. He saw little Aaden and Aaric snuggled together in slumber. They looked so precious as Aaden had his arms wrapped around Aaric almost protectively.

"It would appear they like each other much more than me and my twin do," Victor said with a chuckle.

"You and Todd may have been closer if you'd grown up together," Marty quietly reminded him.

"Nahhh... I think we would have hated each other and would have wanted what the other one had," Victor said as he gave her smoldering look.

"Marty, we need to talk about everything-," he started saying, but she interrupted him.

"I've changed my mind and I don't want to tell Todd. I love him and I like things how they are, and although I have regrets because I was unfaithful to him, I don't regret these babies and I don't want to do anything to cause the man I love any unnecessary pain," Marty told him.

Looking into Marty's eyes, Victor nodded in agreement. "I'm happy with Tea and baby Elena and Dani. I don't want to hurt everyone we love. Besides Tea just told me she's pregnant again. I'm supposed to pick her up some ice cream," Victor revealed with a little grin.

"Tea's pregant again?" Marty said with surprise.

Before Victor could answer, Todd walked in, his arms full of cases of diapers. "What's going on?" Todd asked as he set the boxes of diapers aside and looked at his brother with a frown.

"Why is Victor here?" Todd demanded of Marty.

"He came to bring his nephews a gift," Marty said as she reached into the gift bag Victor had brought and withdrew two cute, little blue teddy bears.

Todd opened the gift bag he had been carrying, showing Marty the identical bears he had just purchased for Aaden and Aaric. "So, we are more alike than we thought," Victor said to his brother.

Victor turned to Marty and said, "I gotta go and bring Tea the ice cream for her pregnancy craving. Take great care of those babies. They're absolutely adorable, and I am so happy that they're doing so well."

"Thanks for dropping by, Victor... and for bringing Aaden and Aaric a gift," Marty said as she gave him a quick hug.

"You're welcome," he said as he inhaled her sweet scent and savored the brief moment when she was in his arms. Todd watched the exchange, feeling suffocated by his intense feelings of jealousy. After his brother had left, he glanced in the bassinet to find that both of the boys were still sleeping.

"It appears my brother is quite fertile," Todd said to Marty as he turned to gaze into her eyes. "Tea's pregnant again."

They stared into each other's eyes a moment as neither of them said a word. Finally Todd spoke again. He asked Marty, "Would you like to have another one?"

"Another baby?" Marty said with surprise. "Todd, the twins are barely six weeks old."

"Well, I want little girl, so we better get started," Todd told her with a grin.

"Not until the twins are at least a year old..." Marty insisted.

"That doesn't mean we can't practice," Todd said as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her off to their bedroom.

THE END


End file.
